


Greatest Adventure

by redskittles30



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskittles30/pseuds/redskittles30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Gold Medals, a silver medal in World Cup, a NWSL championship, play in a French club, and midfielder for the world's best women's soccer team. What does Tobin think her greatest adventure is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting some one shots in before my next multi-chapter story line. I may not be the best at these, but I like writing them. So as long as you are willing to read them, I'll write them haha. Enjoy!

After coming home from practice Monday afternoon and showering, Tobin grabbed her laptop and plopped on the couch to check her email. Upon scrolling, a specific email caught her attention.

Subject: TO MY FAVORITE STUDENT!  
From:AREID@baskingridgehigh.org

Intrigued, Tobin opened the email.

_Dearest Tobin,_

_How is my favorite student ever doing? Shh, don’t tell anyone that or they might get jealous. Anyway, I wanted to do something special for my classes and was wondering if you could help me with that. Currently I have assigned my students to write an essay about their greatest adventure. I was wondering if you can find time in your super busy schedule for little old me and come talk to my students about your adventures. If you can’t I understand, but this group of kids are awesome and I wanted to go that extra step for them. Being a teacher can really be rewarding you know? Anyway, hope to hear from you soon!_

_Warmest regards,_

_Mrs. Reid_

Tobin had a huge smile on her face. Mrs. Reid was her favorite teacher when she was in high school. She was more than just a teacher, and Tobin really looked up to her. Reid always went the extra step to help her students and make sure they were learning and comfortable in the class. There were times that soccer and school became too much for Tobin and she needed more than just GOD for guidance. So of course, Tobin would find herself in room 105 after school sitting on top of a desk in front of Mrs. Reid’s desk talking with the older woman. Of course she could help out her favorite teacher. 

After sending an email saying she was happy to do it and asking for all the information and date of appearance, she closed her laptop and heard the front door. She turned and smiled.

“Hey babe, how did your interview go?”

“It was long but good. I missed my favorite person though.” Alex smiled and went to drop her bags in the bedroom.

“Aww, you did?” Tobin beamed.

“Yeah, maybe I should call Kelley and tell her.” Alex smirked.

“You should then.” Tobin pouted. Alex giggled and crawled into Tobin’s lap and kissed her.

“Mmm, I missed you” Alex murmured. 

Tobin kissed back and they just cuddled in silence for a few minutes. As Alex nuzzled into Tobin’s neck, Tobin cleared her through as she rubbed circles on Alex’s back.

“So my old English teacher Mrs. Reid emailed me today. She is asking her students to write an essay on their greatest adventure and she wants me to talk with them as a way to treat them. You know how much she’s helped me and this is a way to give back.”

“That’s awesome Tobin and so sweet of you. I am sure she will be thrilled to see you.” Alex murmured against Tobin’s neck.

“Yeah I can’t wait to see her. I was wondering if you could come with me once I’m done and you can talk to them for a little bit too. It will be an awesome treat I think.” Alex pulled back and stared into Tobin’s bright brown eyes with so much love.

“Wow Tobs, to let me be a part of something special like that is awesome and I would be honored.” Tobin grinned at Alex and they continued about their evening and headed to bed.

The next day Tobin got a response from Mrs. Reid and she was set to come in next Friday at noon. Tobin couldn’t have been more excited as she booked the flights. It was going to be a long two weeks.

********************

Friday morning came and Tobin sprung out of bed. She showered and got dressed and met Alex who was drinking her coffee out on the balcony off their hotel room.

“Morning babe, are you excited?” 

“More than you know! Now don’t forget to be there by 1245ish. I don’t know how long I am going to talk for so you might have to be patient and wait a little bit. Mrs. Reid and the students are going to so surprised!” Tobin grinned and looked out towards the city.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll be there.” 

Soon after, Tobin finished gathering her stuff and headed towards her old high school. After checking in with security, she headed towards room 105 in the west wing.

“Knock Knock. I heard someone was expecting a visitor.” Tobin poked in the doorway.

“THE GREAT TOBIN HEATH BEFORE MY EYES!” Mrs. Reid beamed and she got up and met Tobin halfway and enveloped her in a bear hug.

“How are you teach? Everything swell?” 

“Yes everything is going extremely _swell_ and better now that you are here. My students are excited and anxious because I only told them I have a surprise. I didn’t tell them what or who it was.” The older woman giggled and the two caught up. Then she told Tobin to hide in the next room as students were about to file in.

“Good afternoon everyone, I know you’re all excited for this surprise. Are you ready?” The room erupted in cheers and Mrs. Reid went next door to get Tobin. 

“I now present, 2 time Olympic God Medalist, NWSL champion, and my old student Tobin Heath.”

Tobin came in and everyone erupted in cheers and screams all wide eyed as Tobin entered. Tobin beamed at the scene and felt truly blessed.

“Hey everyone. So Mrs. Reid tells me you have been working on your greatest adventures and she wanted me to come in as a special treat for you being extra awesome for her. Mrs. Reid was my favorite teacher and she really helped me. I hope she is doing the same for all of you.” Tobin looked around and saw every single person smile and nod. 

“So Tobin, their attention is obviously all yours. Care to share your greatest adventure? I know you have been busy and have a lot to choose from.”

Tobin smiled and sat on top of the desk thinking for a moment. Then she smiled, took a deep breath, and looked around the room.

“I don’t really know where to begin. I never really talk about myself and I see all that I’ve accomplished but I rather stay humble. Anyway, that was me being boring. Now to the fun stuff!” All eyes and attention were on Tobin as everyone stared and listened intently.

“I am so blessed to have accomplished all that I have. The national soccer team and I won gold in the 2008 Olympics, silver in 2011 World Cup, and gold again in 2012 Olympics. In the first year of the NWSL, The Portland Thorns and I won the championship. Along with the national team and Portland, I play for PSG overseas in France.  I have a lot to be thankful for and as amazing as all those things are, they aren’t my greatest accomplishments and adventures. Sure they are top memories, but not number one.” Everyone looked confused and all leaned forward in their desks giving impossibly more attention to the soccer star.

“I have traveled to so many countries, and even lived and played in France. But my greatest adventure was meeting a 5’8” brunette forward with piercing blue eyes from a small town in California who wears pink pre wrap.” Tobin smiled and someone raised their hand and Tobin nodded.

“Would that be Alex Morgan?!” The blonde boy questioned.

“You guessed right bud. Alex Morgan star forward, and my girlfriend.” Everyone gasped and cheered and Tobin continued.

“I had been on the team for a few years and then one day, this gorgeous girl got called up for the team and introduced herself as Alex Morgan. I was excited to get to know her and had no idea just how much she would change my life. We became best friends instantly and were attached at the hip. We became super close with defender Kelley O’Hara and we were quite the troublemakers. Well they were and I went with the flow. I didn’t know just how much she would change my life until the 2011 World Cup. Unfortunately, I was one of the players that missed their penalty kick, and we ended up winning second place. I beat myself up over it for the entire night, locking myself in my hotel room. I felt like I had failed not only myself, but the team. To me, I felt that if I would have made my penalty, the team would have found a better rhythm, and we would have taken home the prize. I blamed myself and refused to see anyone. When Alex came back into the room, I turned away from her guilt ridden and ashamed _._ Instead of talking or trying to cheer me up with words we both knew wouldn’t help me, she slid into my bed and just hugged me. I had broken down and all she did was keep silent and rubbed circles on my back. Our bond grew stronger after that. That’s when I realized this girl was something special.”

Tobin stared at everyone that seemed to be silent and staring in awe and she took a deep breath. She looked over at Mrs. Reid who smiled and encouraged her to continue.

“2012 Olympics were something else. We had won all our games, and after some close calls, we made the knock out rounds. The semi-final game against Canada almost gave me a heart attack. Sure every game was tough, but the Canadians were not giving up. When the 90 minutes were over and we were level at 3-3, I knew it was now or never. As we played on, it was an uphill battle. Then, with 30 seconds of extra time left, we scored and we moved to the gold medal match. You know who scored that goal to save us? Alex. I had never been more proud of her. The gold medal match gave us a slight nervousness because it was basically a rematch of the World Cup. We lost to Japan once; we were determined to not lose twice. When that final whistle blew and we had won, all I could think about was finding Alex and hugging her. She spun me around in our oversized “Greatness Has Been Found” shirts and I didn’t want to be anywhere else. That night after spending time with our friends and families, Alex left to find me. She told me there was no one she wanted to celebrate more with than me. We danced and partied the night away. The next morning, I took a risk and asked her out. We were then official.”

Everyone was focused on her. Some of the girls had tears in their eyes while Mrs. Reid had a look of pure awe on her face. 

“Hell yeah Tobin! That’s awesome!” One brunette boy shouted from the back making Tobin laugh.

“We certainly had our ups and downs as individuals and as a couple. But no matter what happens, Alex is always in my corner. She could be screaming about something or yelling at me for something as dumb as not putting my dish in the dishwasher, but once I wrap my arms around her waist, it is like everything else doesn’t matter. The little trivial things don’t matter, the person that cut her off while driving doesn’t matter, me not remembering to pick up milk doesn’t matter. What does matter is the love we have for each other. It’s been on hell of a ride and any adventure with Alex, is my greatest adventure. And I have a surprise for everyone.” Everyone stood straight up in their seats at full alert as Tobin excused herself to the exit. 

“Okay everyone; here is my greatest adventure. My partner in crime Alex Morgan.” Everyone went ballistic as Alex walked through the door holding a box and sporting a megawatt smile.

“Hi everyone! It’s nice to meet you all!” Alex beamed. 

More applauses and screams followed. When everyone calmed down, Alex and Tobin moved to the box. Soon Tobin and Alex where sitting at the desk with a stack of photos of them from a team photo shoot and signing them for the students. All the kids beamed and thanked them. The bell rang and the kids followed out high fiving the two soccer stars on the way out and screaming “you’re the best Mrs. Reid!”

“Thank you so much for coming in Tobin and surprising everyone with Alex. It’s great to meet you hun.” Mrs. Reid stuck her hand out to Alex.

“It’s great to meet you too. I heard a lot about you and how much Tobin talks you up.” Alex shook her head and smiled.

“I hope all good things. Anyways, thanks again girls for taking the time out. I know it meant a lot to them. And it means a lot to me Tobin. Don’t be such a stranger! I know you’re off being some soccer star, but this is me we are talking about!”

“Absolutely I won’t be a stranger. Thanks for everything Mrs. Reid. You really are the best!” The three women said goodbye as Alex and Tobin walked out hand in hand. As they were talking to the car, Tobin gave a quick peck on Alex’s lips and squeezed her hand.

“Thank you so much Lex. This meant a lot to me.”

“Anytime. If it’s important to you, it’s important to me. Love you Tobs.”

“Love you too superstar.”

 


End file.
